This invention relates generally to narrow weaves and more particularly to a sheer elastomeric woven fabric and method of fabrication.
In the field of narrow bands or tapes containing elastomeric or rubber threads, the elastomeric threads are generally covered so as to retain their position in the final weave in use as well as over the lifetime of the fabric. The multiple washings over a lifetime have a tendency to cause the elastomeric threads to move relative to the remainder of the threads and thus provide an unattractive and unuseable element of a piece of apparel. By using wrapped elastomeric threads, the fabric may be formed by weaving relatively low wefts per inch, such as 30 wefts per inch. This reduction in the wefts per inch makes the woven fabrics commercially competitive in site of the increased cost of the covered elastomeric thread.
When forming narrow bands, tapes, or straps from uncovered elastomeric or rubber threads, the number of wefts per inch must be increased to hold the bare elastomeric threads in place in the woven fabric. This generally includes weaving at 50-60 wefts per inch depending upon the density or number of ends. Though being relatively cheaper than the amount of materials being used, the increased wefts per inch increases the cost of production.
Wrapped elastomeric threads may be single or double wrapped with a second material or yarn. Single and double wrapped elastomeric yarns are generally balanced, but have a tendency when unbalanced or unstable to turn, twist, and form extending loops of the wrapped material. The unstable condition of the wrapped elastomeric yarn also causes narrow tapes formed with the elastomeric band to twist or turn or not to lie flat.
Wrapping operations are expensive since they require separate machinery to wind the threads, unwind the threads, wrap the threads, and rewind the threads, as well as space and operating time. The single and double wound elastomeric threads of the prior art are generally bulky since they are tightly wrapped to keep the elastomeric thread under tension and to counteract or restrain any twisting or buckling of the elastomeric thead. The wrapping yarn is generally twisted so as to bring forces to bear on the elastomeric yarn. It is this twisting that sets up the unstable condition of the wrapped elastomeric thread which produces the undesirable results in the final woven product.
Thus, there exists a need for making a sheer, inexpensive, narrow elastomeric fabric.